Last Friday Night
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: 'That's all very nice and all-,' Gaara interrupted, 'But where's Yamanaka' Sasuke puked once more. GaaHina Mature Language


_**Last Friday Night**_

She sat up groaning, clutching her head and her long dark hair falling in thick waves over her face. Sitting there, barely awake, Hinata ran her fingers through her thick locks, hesitant in opening her eyes. After another moment or two, she finally did, her head pounding. It felt like she hit her head on something, her memory was fuzzy also. What had she done last night? Ow... Perhaps she shouldn't think to hard. It made her head hurt even more. She ran her hands over her face groaning. Hinata glanced down at herself. She had ripped her favorite party dress. Great, could this morning get any worse?

As she started to stand, her leg smacked into someone. She blinked and let her eyes focus on the shape. It was Naruto, whom was also unconscious, drool slipping down from the corner of his mouth on to her carpet. Gulping and trying to be as stealthy as possible, Hinata tiptoed her way to her bed room since she had been asleep in the living room floor with the rest of her friends with the chandelier in the center. they dropped the chandelier from the ceiling. Fucking great. Sighing, she made it to her room and peeked into it. There was a lump on her bed, snoring away. She frowned deeply and approached the shape, poking it. Her blankets trembled slightly then went still once more. A frustrated growl bubbled in the back of her throat and Hinata found herself tearing the blankets off the shape.

She then threw her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream. There was a stranger in her bed! She had never seen that man before! Why was he in her bed? Why was he here? How'd he get in? Realizing she was on a verge of a panic attack, Hinata rushed out of the room but, as soon as she got to the living room, she promptly tripped over something -or someone- and fell flat on the floor. Well, it must not have been the floor since it groaned at her weight. And it was breathing.

Hinata 'eeped' and leapt away from the person she landed on and tried to stand within the mass of bodies on her floor. She looked down to see whom she had landed on. And then nearly started crying. It was Sabaku No Gaara. He was also laying beside the spot she had been though she hadn't noticed it at the time.

Gaara groaned again and brought his hands up to rub his black eyelids. It took him a moment to orientate himself but eventually he opened his aquamarine eyes and stared at her without a moments hesitation. He didn't seem to see her at first but, after he blinked a few times, he met her eyes.

'Hinata.' he finally said, his voice low and tired sounding, even more so than usual. 'What the hell happened last night?' he asked lowly, running his fingers through his bright hair and standing up. He glanced down at his feet, 'And what the hell happened to my boots?' Hinata looked down at his feet two and had to stifle a laugh. He was only in his socks. Gaara looked back up at her and glared, 'This is not funny.'

She sobered for a moment, 'There's a stranger in my bed.' He gave her an odd look and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her room. From the door way you could see the strange man's face clearly and as soon as Gaara scrutinized him and identified him as a stranger, he burst into deep, rich laughter that Hinata had never heard and took her slightly off guard.

He shook his head and repeated, 'What the hell happened last night?' They walked back to the living room and looked around. 'Well.' Gaara muttered, 'There's a lot of glitter.' Seeing the look on Hinata's face he continued, 'Maybe we had some strippers over?' Hinata slapped his arm and he chuckled but had to stop and grab his head. Hinata sighed and walked over to Naruto to nudge him with her foot, he only rolled over. Hinata was about to try and wake him up once more but something caught her eye.

'What's this?' She asked aloud and someone in the room groaned. She plucked the object up from Naruto's hair and inspected it.

'It's a flamingo feather.' Hinata looked over her shoulder to Gaara, who approached her. 'What the crap is a flamingo feather doing on Naruto?' They got their answer a second later when there was a strange squawking sound coming from the sliding glass doors in the kitchen. The two exchanged glances before entering the kitchen and hesitantly approaching the open sliding glass doors. There were flamingos in the pool. Gaara burst into laughter again, 'I am so happy this isn't my house!'

Hinata groaned, 'Father is going to kill me!' and held her head in her hands. Gaara continued to chuckle in mirth.

'And look! We hired a DJ!' Gaara continued, pointing out the door. Hinata followed his finger. There was Killer Bee, a friend of Naruto's and the DJ of Hachiki's Lightening Club and Bar, laying passed out by the pool, his mouth slightly open and a bulky head set around his neck. 'And it looked like we tried to eat something...' The barbecue was open, with five Barbies laying on it, looking slightly cooked. There was one on the ground by the propane tank with it's head popped off, also rather cooked and what looked like teeth marks in it.

'I am so screwed...' Hinata whispered, 'When Father gets home he is going to be so mad...' she shook her head.

'Isn't he out on a business trip?' Gaara wondered, looking down at her once again.

'Yes...' Hinata sighed, 'He's coming home tomorrow...'

'Hey, cheer up!' Gaara gave her a lopsided smile and placed a large hand on her shoulder in comfort, 'I'm sure if we all put our head together, we can clean this mess up-.' he broke off abruptly and stared at her joint between her neck and shoulder. 'What the...'

Hinata's eye got wide and panicked, 'Wha-What is it!' she asked, her voice raising an octave.

Gaara's pale eyes shined in amusement, 'Is that a hickey or a bruise?' Hinata let out a shriek and tore away from his hand and raced down the hall, her eyes stinging with ears. She threw open the door to the bathroom and slammed on the lights on-ignoring the people in the bathtub- and pulled down her shirt slightly to inspect her pale skin. There it was. A purplish mark on her shoulder, just barely glazing her neck.

'Oh god...' She whispered and pushed on it slightly. No, it was not a bruise. A tear slide down her cheek. Not only did she get a hickey while she was drunk, she had no idea who gave it to her!

A sigh came from the door way, 'Come one Hinata, it's not that bad. At least you have both your shoes.' That she did, 'And it's just a a hickey. It's not like you lost your virginity or something.' she froze at the thought and Gaara cussed at himself, 'I mean-obviously-I mean-It just-It doesn't seem-I doubt-,' He stumbled over his own words, scratching the back of his head and chewing on his bottom lip. Hinata let out a whimper and looked into the tub. In it lay Konan and her boyfriend Pein. 'Hey.' Gaara whispered, 'Look at that!' he advanced towards the tub and gingerly lifted up something up from Konan's wrist. Hinata got nearer to the tub and leaned down to inspect what he was lifting. Before she could question what it was, Gaara pulled it up and managed to get the string off of the woman's pale, delicate wrist. It was a tiny, blue, digital camera.

Hinata gasped and clapped her hands, 'Perfect!' Pein groaned again and hugged his girlfriend tighter. The girl glanced at them wearily, 'Do you think they-,'

'Totally.' Hinata nodded in agreement. She would ask her father for a new tub to be installed. They left the bathroom and Gaara turned the camera on. On the screen though was a message on a grey board. _Import Complete. _'Ugh... Hinata. What does that mean?'

Hinata paled, 'That means all the pictures are on the computer...' They exchanged glances before going back to the Hinata's bedroom and lunging for the laptop that was sitting on her beanie chair in the corner. They took it out into the hallway and sat up against the wall, the laptop between their laps. The laptop was only in _Sleep _mode so when Gaara ran his finger along the sensor it turned back on. They both went even paler.

A _Safari_ page was open to Hinata's _Facebook_ home page with all the photos uploaded onto. Gaara sighed, 'Oh fuck.' Hinata concurred.

Gaara looked back at her, 'I'm sure it ruled.'

Hinata nodded, 'To bad everything's a blur.' Gaara agreed. Before they could say anymore, there was a thump out in the living room, a groan and the sound of someone saying, 'Sakura...'

Gaara rolled his eyes and was about to start clicking pictures but a 'bleep' went and a small box appeared, reading: _Running on reserve battery power. Please insert plug to wall or replace this battery with a new one. _Gaara groaned and swore some more. 'Do you think we can manage a few images-,' The screen suddenly went black. The two sighed in disappointment. 'This sucks.'

'Wha! What the hell!'

Gaara smirked and stood, 'Naruto's up.'

'Uh... What the crap! Why am I covered in glitter!' Gaara and Hinata laughed, set the laptop down by the wall and walked into the living room once more. Naruto was standing up, looking dead on his feet and scratching at his face and head. 'Ugh... What the crap...' he shifted on his feet and his eyes when suddenly wide. Then his hand dove into his pants. Hinata squealed and Gaara grabbed her and pushed her head into his chest to block her view. 'Why do I have a pink feather in my pants?' Hinata pulled away from the red head's chest to inspect what was in Naruto's hand.

Gaara snorted, 'You have a flamingo feather in your pants... What were you going with the flamingos last night Naruto?' Hinata giggled.

Naruto frowned and tried to think about it but before he could say anything, Sasuke, whom was laying on the couch awoke, rubbing his face like the three previously had done when they awoke. He looked at all of them. Hinata in Gaara's arms and Naruto holding up a pink feather. Sasuke frowned and broke the silence, 'I think I got raped by a flamingo last night.'

Everyone burst into laughter but the Uchiha just rubbed at his chest, his cheeks tinted pink. 'Do you remember anything else?' Gaara asked, recovering first.

Sasuke thought hard before nodding, 'We... We went to the bar.' he snapped his fingers and stood up, 'We were celebrating Nara and Yamanaka's birthday. She wanted to go to the bar but since today- or yesterday- was Nara's we decided to celebrate them together.' he rubbed his forehead, 'We had way to many shots.'

Naruto nodded, 'Hell yea. Actually, I think we had a shot contest on who could stay sober the longest...' Sasuke nodded, 'And I think Gaara won...' The red head smirked smugly, his ego swelling just a bit. _Not even Sabaku No Gaara is immune to the male ego... _Hinata thought, amused.

There was snort, some grumbling before Sakura-who had been asleep on Sasuke previously but he had pushed her off right before Naruto woke up-opened her eyes and looked around. 'Fuck.' she deadpanned and everyone nodded in agreement. 'That was wild.' she stood and pulled her short pink hair into a ponytail from the elastic on her wrist. 'Where were we last night?'

Naruto perked up, 'Hachiki's Lightening Club and Bar!'

Hinata nodded, 'Our DJ is passed out in the yard with the flamingos...' Sasuke winced and Naruto laughed.

'Dude! That was wicked! Whatever we did last night, we should do again!' Kiba was now awake, a grin on his face. 'Does anyone have an idea what we did cause I kinda wanna go out and do it again.'

Gaara blinked, not believing he didn't have a killer hang over like the rest of them, 'Uchiha got raped by a flamingo.' Kiba and Naruto burst into great, loud laughter.

'Every time I hear that-!' Naruto wheezed, 'It just gets funnier!'

'Actually...' Everyone stopped their mirth and turned to Sakura, 'That might have been me...' Sasuke's eyes popped out of their sockets, he gagged and ran to one of the fake potted plants that stood by the television and puked into it. Naruto raced after Sasuke and treated him like a girl by holding his hair away from his face as he upchucked the contents of his stomach.

'Hey! Guys!' Naruto snickered, 'I think we may have gone to a Sushi Bar!' Hinata whimpered and buried her face in Gaara's chest once again, holding back her own urge to be sick.

'Sooooo...' Kiba said, drawing the word out, 'What is happening here?' he made a large circle with his fingers, gesturing to Hinata and Gaara. They both looked at him, back at each other, back to him, then to each other before breaking apart quickly and fixing their clothes, awkwardly. Hinata's face was the same shade as Gaara's hair while his cheeks were just slightly pink but he cleared his throat and crossed his arms, looking away from Kiba, whom had an eyebrow raised, dramatically.

Sakura looked around the room, whispering names as she went, 'Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Kankurou, Deidara, Kisame, Lee, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu-,'

'And Pein and Konan are in the bathtub.' Hinata added and Kiba snorted from behind her.

Sakura furrowed her brows, 'Where are Ino and Shino?'

Hinata snapped her fingers, very much like Sasuke had, 'Shino went home after the bar! He told me he was leaving and wished Ino and Shikamaru a Happy Birthday then left!'

'That's all very nice and all-,' Gaara interrupted, 'But where's Yamanaka?' Sasuke puked once more. Everyone went silent and looked around the vast house in wonder

'Maybe she went home early...?' Sakura suggested with a shrug, giving a coy glance over to the puking Uchiha, whom had managed to gain control of himself and was now sitting beside the potted plant, his face a sickly green color with Naruto standing beside him, patting his shoulder in an almost mocking manner.

Gaara shook his head, 'No, she was hammered last night. more so than the rest of us. I can hardly see her sitting up, let alone walking or driving back to her house, which is practically on the other side of town.' he reason.

'I'll call her,' Hinata said and went over to one of the counters to pick up the home phone, with was also covered in glitter. She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. She was absolutely silent and after a moment, she frowned deeply and hung up and placed it back on the stand. 'She didn't answer.'

'Did you call her cell?' Kiba asked, 'She always has that damn thing on her person. And it's always turned on too.'

Hinata nodded her head, 'That's what I called.'

'What about her home phone?' Naruto suggested after Sasuke had brushed his hand off his shoulder. Naruto didn't seem to really mind.

Hinata sighed and said, 'I'll try.' She did and ended up putting the phone down again, 'Still nothing.'

Frowning, Kiba said, 'Did we loose her last night? Anyone remember?' Everyone was silent. 'Oh, fuck. Where the hell is she?'

'I think we should retrace our steps.' Gaara said, rummaging though his pockets, 'Uchiha, the first place we went was to the club, right? For the party?' Sasuke nodded. 'Okay, We'll head there.' the red head stopped and looked at the Uchiha. 'Naruto, Haruno, stay here and look after everyone else and the Uchiha. Inuzuka, Hinata and I will go out and look for her. I have my cell on me.'

Hinata smiled, 'Er. Gaara?' he looked at her, 'What about your shoes?' he sighed and gazed down at his feet sadly.

'Here.' Sasuke took his black converse off and threw them at the red head, 'I don't need them at the moment so you can borrow them.' Everyone gazed in shock at him and he frowned reproachfully, 'What?' Everyone looked away.

Gaara nodded, 'Thank you Uchiha.' the raven haired boy grunted and watched the other boy put on his shoes.

The trio filed out of the house, leaving the other three behind to look after the Hyuuga mansion. Gaara clicked a button on his keychain and said to the girl, 'Thanks for letting me use your garage, Hinata.'

'No problem. Anytime.' she smiled. 'I think the city towed my car last night anyways. I'll have to get it when my father comes back.' Gaara gave her a sympathetic look.

'Holy fuck...' Kiba whispered, 'Is that...?'

Gaara nodded, 'Yes, it is. Now, no drooling on the upholstery.' they all gazed at Gaara's shiny, black McLaren F1. Gaara eventually sighed and clicked another button on his key chain and the doors of the car slowly flipped open like large wings. 'Close your mouth, Inuzuka, flies might fly into it.' Kiba managed to close his mouth after this comment.

Gaara got into the driver's seat and Hinata into the passenger's seat. Kiba whimpered, 'Why can't I ride in the front...?' Hinata frowned sympathetically and started to get out, the Inuzuka's eyes sparkling but Gaara said:

'No way Inuzuka. Sit in the back. Sit Hinata.' Hinata rolled her eyes and sat back down, slipping her seatbelt in while Kiba crawled into the back, his eyes now shining with tears.

'Stop being a baby Inuzuka.'

Kiba glared reproachfully at him before asking, 'So, Gaara, why do you have a garage door opener for Hinata's garage on your keychain?'

Gaara stiffened for a moment before saying, 'Because I often hide my car here. The Hyuuga mansion has the best security possible and I would like to keep this car for a while. And if someone stole it,' he patted the dashboard, 'there would be hell to pay.'

Kiba sighed, 'Dude, this isn't just a car. It's, like, a gift from God!'

'Oh, boy...'

The rest of the car ride was rather silent other than a small comments here and there. Gaara pulled the car up to the bar and after everyone hopped out, he locked the doors and set the alarm incase anyone tried to lay their grubby fingers on it.

The club was rather silent with only five to ten people since it was early in the morning but there was a woman behind the bar, with long brown hair and dressed in deep blue, polishing some cups and placing them back on the shelf. She looked up and seemed to recognize them instantly. 'Oh! You're back! What can I help you with, doll?' she leaned over the counter, her arms set underneath her chest, pushing her cleavage up and revealing more than necessary. Gaara wasn't fazed and didn't even look, his gaze directly in her own.

'You seem to remember us from last night. Do you perhaps remember a girl. Blonde with blue eyes, thin. She was wearing a skimpy purple dress. It was her birthday.' he questioned and the woman nodded.

'Yes, I remember her. Why?'

'She's gone missing.' Gaara deadpanned.

The woman gasped, 'Oh no!' it sounded rather fake but no one commented.

'Umm...' Kiba said, 'Do you perhaps remember what we did last night, miss?'

She gave a sultry smiled, 'It's Mei Terumī, doll. And yes, I do. you kids came in here hooting and hollering, well,' she gave Gaara and Hinata a look, 'Some of you were. A few of you had a shot contest to see you could drink the most without getting drunk. The prize was a kiss from virgin lips over here,' she indicated to Hinata, whose whole face had turned red, 'as the night got later a few of you were dancing on table tops. The blonde was one of them. Eventually, my boss, A Raikage kicked you out.' the three teens stared at her, mortified.

'Wait... Who won the kiss?' Gaara asked, thinking about what the Uchiha had said when he woke up.

Mei winked at him, 'You did, sweet thing.' she pulled something out from behind the counter, 'So cute.' she placed the object out in front of them. It was a picture of the kiss. Gaara had wrapped his arms around Hinata and was holding her firmly against him, their lips mashed together as if they had been doing it all their life. Hinata's face was flushed, maybe from alcohol and her arms were tossed around his neck. They all gapped at it. Hinata and Gaara exchanged glances.

'Do you mind...?' Gaara asked, pointing down to the picture looking at Mei.

She giggled, 'Go ahead, I have copies.' No one bothered to ask her why as Gaara shoved the picture into his pocket.

'Thank you, ma'am but I have one last question.'

She winked at the red head, 'Only if you kiss me like ya did with your girlfriend.' Seeing his face she laughed, waving her own comment off saying, 'Just pulling your leg, kid. Ask your question before I change my mind though.'

'Do you happen to know where we went after that?'

Mei went silent and thought about if before saying, 'The park.' Kiba raised an eyebrow and asked, 'Really?' she rolled her eyes, 'Yes, the blonde said she wanted to go their and grabbed a boy with black hair and a big smile and a boy with a pineapple head.'

Hinata turned to Gaara, 'Sai and Shikamaru.' he nodded.

'Thanks babe! Sorry about stealing your DJ though.' Kiba said, grinning but the woman just laughed.

'No prob. Come back anytime you're looking for a good time.' she winked at Gaara, who nodded dumbly in response.

The three loaded back into Gaara's car, the gift from God, and he sped down to the park. There was only one park in Konoha that everyone knew about. It was on the edge of the beach and had a great statue of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, the founders of the city. It also happened to be across from Konoha's Home for Trouble Teens which was a large villa with direct access to the park and beach across from it.

Gaara parked off to the side, not wanting to get to close to the Home for Trouble Teens because there was a 50/50 chance one of those troubled teens would like to take the Gift from God for a test drive. He locked it and set the alarm once more before he, Hinata and Kiba wandered through the park.

'Who should we ask?' Kiba asked, gazing around as if it would trigger his memories.

'We should ask the people at the Home.' Hinata suggested, pointing to the villa. The boys agreed and they hiked across the field to the Home, Kiba leading.

Gaara tugged on the girl's arm and she slowed down, turning to him, 'You know...' he murmured, 'I lost my first kiss to you while we were drunk-,'

She laughed, 'And I lost my first kiss to you when we were five in this very park.' Gaara cocked his head to side, much like a dog, and nodded.

'But.' the red head mumbled, 'Maybe, after we find Yamanaka...?'

Hinata grinned, 'We can kiss each other again while we're both sober and old enough for it to count for something?' She guessed and Gaara nodded eagerly.

'Like... on a date...?' Gaara then added hastily, 'I mean, you don't have to- Like, you don't need-!' Hinata giggled and grabbed his hand and held it tight and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'As long as we find your biker boots. I love your boots. Especially when you ride your motorcycle with 'em.' he flushed happily and trekked up to the door, very pleased but was able to mask it well to Kiba, who was very oblivious of their conversation.

The red head knocked on the door and it barely took a minute for someone to open the door. It was a girl with long maroon hair with a black hat. Her eyes were large and dark brown. The girl beside her was shorter and younger with brown hair cropped to her jaw and black eyes. When she spotted Gaara, her cheeks went red and her leer turned reverent. He didn't seem to notice her.

'Excuse me.' Gaara muttered, 'Would you have happened to seen anything... unusual last night in the park?' The red haired girl stared at him for a moment before snapping her fingers and exclaiming: 'You're part of that group from last night! Holy crap, man!' and then burst into laughter.

'Do you remember anything?' Kiba asked, excitement filling his voice.

'Fuck yea!' she laughed, 'There was a whole bunch of you! Twenty at the least! God, you guys must of had an orgy or sometin'!'

The three exchanged glances before Gaara asked, 'Anything else?'

The red haired girl tapped her chin, 'What was there...?'

The brown haired girl said to her, 'Tayuya. Remember?'

Tayuya went silent for a second before clapping, 'Ah! Thanks Matsuri! There was some streaking and some skinny dipping! It was h-o-t!' Both girls giggled while the three friends looked mortified.

'Skinny dipping?' Hinata asked, her voice barely above a whisper, the horror evident in the two words she dared speak.

'Streaking!' Kiba cried out, startling everyone, 'And I can't remember a damn thing! Oh, fuck, this sucks!' he sighed, unhappily.

'The cops also came. They thought you guys were from here!' Tayuya continued. 'And the one guy pulled out a badge and there was some shouting...'

Kiba perked up, 'Was someone arrested? A girl, maybe?' Gaara and Hinata, realizing where Kiba was going with this looked more intent, nodding. Both the girls went silent and exchanged looks. frowning deeply.

Then Matsuri perked up, snapping her fingers and looking up infatuatedly at Gaara, 'There was a girl arrested, sir.' she fluttered her eyelashes at him and pouted her bottom lips. The red head though just nodded.

'You two have been a big help.' Hinata said sincerely, 'Thank you very much.'

Tayuya grinned while Matsuri glared, 'Ah! No prob sweet cheeks.' she pinched Hinata's pink cheek and a low growl rumbled deep within Gaara's throat. No one paid any attention to it though besides Matsuri who was ogling him.

Gaara grabbed the Hyuuga's hand and tugged her along, 'Bye.' he muttered to the two troubled teen girls who waved.

'Come over any time!' Tayuya called, 'Especially you dog-boy!' Kiba burned brightly and nodded vigorously.

Like a severe case of Deja Vu, the three loaded into the sports car and took off down to the police station. The police station was owned by the Uchiha family. When Tayuya said one guy pulled out a badge she probably meant Itachi, who was head of one of the secret service squads within the police force. Good thing he was drunk other wise he would have been embarrassed to have been seen with them last night. Well, he would have to go back to work someday.

Gaara walked into the police station with Hinata and Kiba and leaned over the front counter, 'Excuse me, was a Ino Yamanaka brought in here last night?' the woman with black hair looked up at him before she started to type quickly on the computer.

'Yes she was. If you wish to visit her, please precede to the left door and show identification to the officer there. Thank you.' then she resumed with her paperwork and documents. They went to the left and approached the officer. Gaara had seen him before. His name was Hayate.

He coughed as they came up to him, 'Identification please.' and then coughed once more.

Gaara pulled out his driver's license as did Kiba while Hinata pulled out her school ID. Hayate accepted all three of them and let them in. They encountered another officer, this one they did not recognize. He asked them who they were seeing. Gaara said, 'Ino Yamanaka.' he nodded and let them go to the visitors room.

It took a while for Ino arrive but she did come in. Hinata cried, 'Ino!'

The blonde grinned, 'Hinata!' They hugged but the officer supervising them cleared his throat and ordered Hinata to back off.

'What are you in for?' Kiba asked, confused.

Ino thought for a moment before saying, 'Public Intoxication, Vandalism and Public Nudity or something ridiculous like that.' she waved her hands absently.

'But the rest of us-,' Kiba started to say but Gaara elbowed him sharply.

'When are they releasing you?' Gaara asked.

Ino looked unsure for a moment before saying, 'Since this was my first time and I just turned eighteen they just had me in for night. I'll be able to leave today.'

Hinata smiled, relieved. She turned to the officer, 'May we take her home, sir?'

The cop left and returned a few moments later, 'Yes. You may take her.'

Ino cheered. The officer made her take a basket with all her stuff so she could change out of the bright neon orange jumper and into her other clothes. When she came out, she was holding the basket with the jumper in it, her hair was up again, she was wearing a little, strapless, purple dress that ended about five inches above her knee and a pair of large high heels. Over her shoulder was her purse but in her other hand was the real kicker.

Hinata frowned, 'Gaara aren't those your-,'

'My boots!' Gaara yelped and snatched them from her, holding them protectively in his chest. 'Thief.'

Ino grinned, 'I've already served my time, hon.'

'I can't believe I've spent all morning looking for you in the Uchiha's shoes-,' the cops near them perked up at the names 'And you had my boots all along.' his glare got more fierce until you just just see little pale slits between heavy black circles, '_bitch.' _he hissed and Ino and Hinata laughed at him. Kiba just shook his head.

'And God gave _you_ that car...'

_That was such an epic fail_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hi! Leafy here! So this is a one shot based off of Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night. I hope that was obvious enough though. I do hope people enjoy this. My sister did complain about one part of it that she didn't like but I needed to put it in their for Gaara and Hinata's relationship. Sorry about any spelling mistakes/typos. I would love some constructive criticism and lots of reviews! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
